The Wall Doesn't Exist
by FlameWater
Summary: The wall doesn't exist for Fran and Mukuro. Everyone else does not know about the wall along with having no knowledge about it. If Mukuro and Fran told them. They would not believe them due to the fact Mukuro has a habit of messing with peoples minds.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**The Wall Doesn't Exist **

**By Flamewater**

"Master, I feel like we are being watched." Fran commented in a monotone voice as he looked up at Mukuro.

"Little one it is not possible that anyone is watching us right now." Mukuro said calmly and a small smirk was on his lips.

"Liar." Fran stated calmly and he looked at his Master with dull eyes.

"You are the one lying for you are calling me a liar. Would I lie to you or anyone?" Mukuro asked innocently, but Fran knew it was far far away from being innocent.

"Master, I have a feeling we are part of an anime sh-" Fran started to saw, but Mukuro used his hand and covered up Fran's lips along with giving the shorter male a look.

"You are being rather bad." Mukuro stated firmly and he moved his hand from Fran's lips.

"How am I being bad, Master?" Fran asked flatly and he knew what his Master had meant, but wanted to irritate him a bit.

"You know exactly how you were being bad, little one." Mukuro stated calmly and he knew the little one was doing this on purpose.

"For going off script? Although I believe no one expect us know about the script and it amazing how others follow said script without even knowing it exists." Fran said bluntly and his arms were crossed.

"Please do shut your mouth, little one. You have said too much." Mukuro told him and he looked at the dull eyes of his useless apprentice, but of course at least the little one is not perky and loud.

"Should I get paid for my illusions?" Fran asked flatly and he looked at Mukuro with a bored expression.

"You are being shameless now." Mukuro replied simply and he shook his head to himself. "You are useless and cheeky. Being in Varia has ruined you beyond repair. You are almost like damaged goods."

'I'm not damaged goods. What does Master mean by being in Varia has ruined me beyond repair? I didn't even want to join. I was forced to join.' Fran briefly thought to himself.

"Should I tell the Vongola and Varia members that they are all pawns and pu-" Fran started to say, but Mukuro had a firm hand over Fran's mouth.

"Little one stop trying to break the wall." Mukuro told him firmly and to be honest he wants Fran to knock it off.

"Why? I want to completely break and crush the wall in a non-violent, but yet bloody way. I wonder if they would go insane with the knowledge that their whole lives were nothing, but-" Fran said calmly, but didn't finish due to Mukuro pinching his cheeks hard.

"Little one, Do not tell them. It is more fun this way and I can chuckle at how foolish they are for not knowing that there are viewers watching the most important along with a few unimportant parts of their lives." Mukuro stated calmly and he smirked at Fran. "During the fight when the Vongola Boss was younger..I purposely gave the viewers naughty idea's and it was highly amusing."

"Master, You enjoy stealing the spot light. You have taunted, flipped off, burned, and murdered the wall." Fran commented in a monotone voice as he looked at Mukuro. "Is there any part of the wall left after your words?"

"Do shut up, Little one." Mukuro said to him calmly and he shook his head.

"Your existence is twisted and disturbing. This is proof." Fran stated bluntly and his arms were crossed.

"You really shouldn't be speaking about twisted and disturbing existence, little one." Mukuro commented smoothly and pinched Fran's cheeks firmly. "You know about the so called wall too. It doesn't exist for us."

"What is the point when no one else notices it or realizes that there is even a wall? That parts of their life is planned out for them and that at times the viewers are watching." Fran asked dully and Mukuro gave him a look.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**The Wall Doesn't Exist **

**By Flamewater**

"Master, I have decided that I'm going to leave Varia. Mammon is alive now. I can be free and completely off screen for I'm no longer needed." Fran declared in a monotone voice as he dropped his frog hood into the lake and there was a faint smile on his lips for a moment at the thought of being free, but then Mukuro's hand covered Fran's lips.

"Now, Little one. You are allowed to leave Varia since Mammon is alive and more than likely you will not be mentioned in the manga ever again. The past me however finally has a scene and I know how it turns out since I'm me, but let us not spoil it for the readers . Little one you are not free from me. You will not ever be free, Little one. Never." Mukuro commented calmly and smoothly. After a moment he chuckled while looking at Fran's eyes widen for a second before returning to a blank expression.

"You broke a lot of walls, Master. You are bad. Very bad." Fran said flatly and his arms were crossed.

"I'm Mukuro after all and I can break as many walls as I so desire, kufufu." Mukuro commented smoothly while having a faint smirk and he looked at Fran. "You however have a limit and it happens to be one or none. Depends on my mood."

"Why can't I be free from you, Master. I do not want to be like Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa." Fran told him in a monotone voice.

"Because I want you to suffer, little one. You do not have screen time any more in the anime and manga which means you are free, but you will not be free of me." Mukuro said smugly and he looked at Fran's dull eyes. "There is no escape from me."

"Sadist." Fran stated bluntly, Mukuro simply chuckled, and then he firmly pinched Fran's cheeks.

"Plus you are the only one besides me to know the truth. I will not allow you to inform anyone. Although I doubt they will believe you since you're my apprentice. So they would assume you are just messing with their minds and getting a sadist thrill out of it. I'm not sadist." Mukuro commented calmly and then added while smirking. "I just enjoy making others suffer and crushing people whether physically or emotionally or mentally or a mixture of the three. It all depends on my mood."

'My master is lying about not being sadist.' Fran briefly thought and wondered how many people knew that fact about his master or if they believe his master to be a nice and kind hearted person. 'He is not a very nice person at all.'

"Help someone I'm being held as a hostage by a person with hair that is styled after a pineapple. He has a disturbing chuckle that can possibly send people either to the hospital or to an insane asylum. Save me. " Fran said dully and he was looking up with a blank expression.

"Little one, The viewers and readers will not be able to help you. " Mukuro commented causally as he wrapped his arms around Fran's stomach and squeezed him tightly. "My hair is not styled after a pineapple. I have read some fan fictions that involve me and pineapples. I find it to be insulting."

"You broke another wall. You are shameless, Master. How many times have you broken a wall?" Fran informed him and he wondered why his Master does not let him get away with breaking a wall or several of them.

"Yes, Little one. I did and I will do so countless times." Mukuro said smugly and he noticed that Fran had a sulky expression for a second before it was gone. "I'm not shameless. There is no need to ask for the number."

"Master, You always hog the spotlight. I hope there will be a fan fiction written about you doing the deed to a pineapple or several pineapples or you receiving from a pineapple or several." Fran managed to comment and finish in a monotone voice despite the fact his Master was squeezing him tighter and tighter. Fran passed out and Mukuro has a smirk on his lips for a moment after all the little one has been silenced.

"If there is a single fan fiction written about me doing anything sexual to a pineapple or pineapples." Mukuro said calmly, but his expression was dark and deadly. "Then the little one gets it. Of course regardless I will punish him for giving out ideas."

Fran was still passed out and unable to comment that his Master has broken yet another wall.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. ****The Wall Doesn't Exist **

**By Flamewater**

"Master, You are a cheater." Fran said in a monotone voice and his arms were crossed.

"You are a cheater, Little one. Trying to confuse the readers by saying something like that to me. By the way I was asked how come you were into disturbing and disgusting porn by the fake Prince as you use to call him at times." Mukuro told him and a faint smirk on his lips. "I had fun answering."

"Oh, Bel-Senpai asked you since I showed him a Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga, but he read it for a moment and told me I was disgusting. He saw the manga as a porn book with some kind of naked people that Bel-Senpai found to be wrong and sickening." Fran commented flatly and Mukuro chuckled at him.

"No one else can see the true form expect for you and I. The true form which is the telling of some minor and major events that have happened. I'm not the main character, but it matters very little to me. Behind the scenes I can take over the world and no one would know about it." Mukuro said calmly and added. "I decided to leave a manga of Katekyo Hitman Reborn on the table. Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa saw it. Each one of them saw it differently."

"Oh." Fran said dully and he really didn't care to be honest.

"For Ken it was a book about pineapples. For Chikusa it was a book about animals mating. For Chrome it was a book about owls." Mukuro commented smoothly and he had been amused.

"You were watching them from afar again like a disturbed person who should be locked up for life or like a perverted person peeping on someone changing." Fran said flatly and his words were ignored by Mukuro.

"I placed a Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga inside of Vongola's Headquarters about ten minutes ago." Mukuro commented calmly and he smirked. "I wonder how they will react. I will speed up the discovery of said manga for they can be quite slow at times. It should be amusing and I'll be back. Do you think they will know it was me?"

Fran watched as his Master possessed a kitten and he noticed they were pretty close to Vongola Headquarters.

"Do you find it odd that my Master would possess a kitten?" Fran asked in a monotone voice and then he tiled his head. "Although some kittens can be evil, but others can be good and the remaining are neither. I wonder what the Vongola members will see the Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga as what kind of book? What do you think?"

'If my Master was here he would scold me or squeeze me until I pass out or cover my mouth up before I broke a wall.' Fran mentally thought and tilted his head. 'He enjoys the spotlight and that is why he barely allows me to break a wall. What do you think of me thoughts, readers? I broke another wall and my Master will never find out...Although I think he will find a way.'

"Why are there some fanfic's about Levi? There are 11 of them and I'm happy that I'm not ever mentioned. Not in the summary or inside of the story or as character A/B. After all Levi is sickening, annoying, loud, lame, perverted, and if there is a fanfic with me that involves me being in a Levi centered Fanfic...I only ask that I can either murder him or torture him by using my illusions." Fran said bluntly and he looked up. "If I end having sex with him in a Fanfic...Please kill me or just let it be me making an illusion of me. Although I believe that Levi would only want to have sex with Xanxus, but I doubt Xanxus would ever agree. If Xanxus knew about the wall, about the anime, about the manga, and about the fanfics..Well reader it is best for Xanxus to never know about it, but at least he does not have a lot of Fanfic's made about him like Tsuna."

Fran wondered when his Master will be back and breaking walls alone was not much fun at all. He laid down on the ground, closed his eyes, and waited.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**The Wall Doesn't Exist **

**By Flamewater**

Fran stood up and he sighed heavily to himself while shaking his head.

"Sadly, There has been a slight increase in Levi Fanfics….There are now 14 Fanfics about him..There use to be 11, but now there is 14." Fran commented slowly and he tilted his head to the side. "By the way there is only one rated M Fanfic involving Levi."

Fran paced for a moment, he thought for a minute, and then faintly smiled for a spilt second.

"There are 100 Fanfic's about me that are rated M. Pretty neat, right?" Fran said dully and he held up a frog shaped plate full of pineapple shaped cookies. "I have a total of 480 Fanfic's about me. Those who write about me deserves a delicious cookie as long as you do not pair me up with that gross nose haired molester Levi."

"Also those who review a Fanfic about me..Deserves a delicious pineapple shaped cookie." Fran stated calmly and he looked up. "You may be wondering why a pineapple shaped cookie and I will tell you the reason right now, readers."

"It is because my Master is more popular than me for some reason and I think it might be his hair style. I made it a pineapple shaped cookie since he has that kind of hair style. He has 1,156 Fanfics about him and 281 of them are rated M. He has 181 more rated M Fanfics than me." Fran said in a monotone voice and he ate a cookie from the plate. "So take a cookie from this frog shaped plate and think of my Master. A lot of people think my Master is delicious for some reason. He is like a sweet poison that some can't help, but want more of it for some odd reason even though it is killing them."

"Oh, For every Levi fanfic a Tadpole dies. Of course if you do not like Tadpoles…Then for every fanfic about nasty nose hair…a kitten hurts itself and a puppy whimpers pitifully. If there are too many fanfics are Levi then I will shave my Master's hair bald." Fran commented causally and he blinked his eyes for a moment.

"You might be seeing past me in the manga…I'm not sure how to feel about it…Whether to be happy, angry, or deeply depressed." Fran stated in a monotone voice and he sighed to himself. "Why can't my sadist Master and his worshipers leave the past me alone? Why can't the violent and insane people from Varia leave the past me alone? Why are they after the past me? It's not like I did anything important...Maybe it was because I managed to get my Master out or something...So they are going after the past me for something I did..."

"A apple a day keeps the health freaks away from me." Fran said calmly and he looked down. "I forgot all about having to wear that lousy apple hat…I didn't like that hat and I don't like the frog hat..."

'I wonder what my Master is doing right now.' Fran briefly thought and he decided to just take a nap.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
